If Only It Were That Simple
by faithinfools
Summary: A new fanfic for me, it takes off where The Elite finished. America's distraught over her actions. How far will she go to get him back? What does Maxon think? Will he take her back? Who will he choose? Which girl is The One? Read and Review to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Time to start a new fanfiction, this time, The Selection Trilogy, taking off from after The Elite. Hope you like it.

I don't own any of the characters that's all Keira Cass.

xx faithinfools

* * *

I woke, my eyes were red from crying. What I felt for Maxon was unlike anything I had ever felt before but at the same time Aspen was my first love, he still had a pull on my heart every time I saw him and I didn't know why. I pulled the covers off and walked to the balcony, opening the doors to the cold, crisp air. Suddenly my ears perked up, I could hear the beautiful sounds of music far off in the distance. I began to sway back and forth, dancing in the small area of my balcony, dancing with my pretend partner, circling round and round in circles to the beat of the music, my eyes closed. Suddenly a hand grabbed my outstretched one, another circling around my waist. I gasped and opened my eyes wildly. Maxon. Soon enough my head was resting on his chest, eyes closed, breathing in his beautiful scent.

"Oh America... I could get used to this." I smiled up at him.

"So could I." We were silent for a moment.

"You know what it's going to be like now right..?" I sighed.

"Yeah... I figured. It was a stupid thing to do but I... I just... I don't know... I feel for them Maxon. You don't know what it feels like... Living in conditions like they do..." I looked down. He pulled my chin up and stared into my eyes.

"I know, America... I might not understand but I know..." I sighed.

"How's your back?" He winced.

"Better, healing. I've got to go, I'll see you later alright?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He left, closing the door behind him. I crumpled to the ground, tears springing from my eyes, he wasn't the same, different, distant and all because of me. What I did was stupid and I knew it. Right there and then I pledged to act like a proper princess should; regal, sophisticated, not at all like me.

* * *

It was time to go down to breakfast and already, my mask was in place. Ready to prove my worth. I walked in, the first in the room and sat down quietly. One by one the remaining girls walked in, Kriss as bubbly as ever and Celeste with an annoyed expression on her face. We all rose as the royal family walked in.

"Please sit down girls." We curtsied and sat, eating. I didn't say a word. I ate in silence and could feel the stares of King Clarkson on me, harsh and unforgiving. I finished quickly and excused myself from the room, not even looking at Maxon once. I walked straight into my room, my maids fluttering around me.

"Is there something wrong America?" Lucy asked timidly. I turned away, willing myself not to cry.

"I've done something terrible Lucy. And now, I've decided to be a proper lady." They all gasped.

"But America! Maxon likes you for who you are." Anne said gently.

"But I'm not enough. The King said so himself." I said quietly. "I'm not as pretty as Celeste, I'm not as loved as Kriss, I don't have any connections like Elise. I'm a nobody, a five. I should have known better."

"Please America, don't feel like that. If he doesn't love you for who you are, he's not worth your time." My voice broke.

"Thanks girls." They all came over and gave me a hug.

"You guys are the closest friends that I've had, besides Marlee that is, but she's gone."

"And you're the best Lady we've ever met." I smiled gratefully.

"I should probably head down to the Women's Room. But I don't want to..."

"Just play your music America. It'll help." I smiled shakily and went to my piano but it felt wrong. It wasn't right. I grabbed my guitar in it's case and walked into the gardens, settling myself on the bench, I started to play. I hadn't composed anything in a while and now felt like the time to do it. I started to sing. I sat there singing in the sunshine for a long time before a young boy came hurtling out of the bushes, startling me. He stood there mesmerised and terrified at the same time. He looked like he was only 7. I smiled gently.

"Hello young one."

"Hello." He said shyly.

"What can I do for you?" I asked kindly.

"Umm... I... I..."

"It's alright. I don't bite." I said smiling. "What's your name? Mine's America."

"Mine's Cameron." He said proudly.

"Well Cameron. What are you doing out here all alone?" His smile turned into a frown as he burst into tears. I put my guitar in its case and pulled him towards me.

"Shusshh, shusssh. Did you get lost?" He nodded in reply, looking at me with his adorable blue eyes. I picked him up and put him on my hip as I used to do with Gerad. "Shall we go find your parents together?" He nodded again, looking a bit happier.

"Sing?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course." I started to sing him my favourite lullabies as my mother used to do for me and I picked up my guitar and off we went, on an adventure to find his parents.

* * *

MAXON

I was frustrated, infuriated. As I sat at the breakfast table, I watched as Kriss talked gaily of something to with dresses and Elise was hanging onto her every word. She glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back. But my gaze moved along the table. Celeste looked like she was utterly bored but was interrupting the other girls' conversation with her own input every now and then. My eyes kept moving and zoned in on her. America. My America. Or she used to be... I sighed, earning myself a questioning glance from my mother but I shook my head slightly and she continued her conversation with father. I turned my gaze back on America. She looked utterly stunning, yet there was something wrong. Something was off. She wasn't herself. I could tell that much. She stayed absolutely silent, eating her food quickly. I tried to catch her gaze to tug on my ear but she wouldn't look at me. Her eyes although they were stunning, I could see the red rims, barely visible under her eyes. She had been crying. I instantly felt bad at abruptly leaving this morning but I couldn't take it. I had trusted her with almost everything and yet, she trusted me with nothing.

I pulled my eyes back to my plate, eating in silent contemplation when a sudden noise made my head go up. I watched as America quietly excused herself and immediately left the room. I was perplexed. Surely she wasn't that upset. I would have to find her later. After all of my tedious meetings... I sighed... Oh America... If only it were that simple...

* * *

Urgh. I had to clear my head. These meetings were going no where, just in circles over and over again. It was ridiculous. I couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't they just listen to each other? Maybe then we'd actually get something done. I walked out to the gardens, needing the fresh air to clear my head, when I heard the most beautiful music. I listened as my feet took me to the source. America. Of course. I watched her silently from behind one of the many columns that held up the palace. She looked so serene, so beautiful, so sad. Her eyes were closed as she poured all of her emotion into her song. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the small interlude from the normal palace duties.

Suddenly my eyes opened as a boy came shooting out of the bushes and came to a stop in front of her. She looked at him startled but smiled as he trembled with fright. She was saying something to him and he was answering but I couldn't here what they were saying. I was surprised when he suddenly burst into tears and made a move to go forward and help her deal with him but stopped when she quickly put down her guitar and picked him up onto her lap, consoling him. She talked to him gently, slowing his tears and bringing a smile on his face. She looked so at ease, so normal. She would be a great mother. I continued watching as she picked him up, balancing him on her hip as she picked up her guitar and began to sing to him as he threw his hands around her neck, completely at ease. I smiled as they walked off. She was so gentle and kind, if only... if only it were that simple... I sighed and walked back inside knowing it was time to face the advisers again, just to go round and round in circles as the rebels came ever so close.

* * *

What did you think? Review please! I will try to update this as much as possible but I've got a few other fanfics going on at the same time and a hectic school year so bare with me.

xx faithinfools


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Back for another chapter?

Well, here we gooooo... R&R

I don't own the characters, that brilliance goes to Keira Cass

xx faithinfools

* * *

AMERICA

I kept singing as Cameron began to relax on my shoulder as I kept walking through the gardens. I had no idea where I was going and soon enough I was in an area of the gardens I was unfamiliar with. I had no idea where I was, I hadn't had the chance to explore out here much, I always thought we weren't supposed to go out here. Oh well... I stopped singing as Cameron started to snore on my hip. I smiled down at him as he slept, he was so cute, much like Gerad when he was younger.

My nose wrinkled as I smelt the unmistakable odour of horses. We must be near the stables I thought. I walked up to the building, clearly the stables. I approached one of the stableboys working there when the alarm sounded. We both froze for a millisecond when Cameron woke up, screaming and sobbing, clearly upset at the siren. The boy looked into my eyes and decided to throw all propriety out of the window when he grabbed my arm.

"Quick Miss! We must get to the safe room!" We quickly ran together as he grabbed my guitar and I held onto Cameron as we ran for our lives. Soon we reached a small grove on the edge of the forest. The boy reached down and pulled at a hidden circular door handle. He pulled and ushered us in before running in behind us and shutting the door securely, pushing the lock into place. He felt the walls of the compartment and found the switch for the meagre light in the middle of the room. "SSshhhhhhh!" He whispered harshly. I looked at Cameron on my hip and immediately tried to quiet him, singing a soft lullaby and soon enough his crying had slowed to the occasional sob. I looked at the boy who was watching us.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Daniel."

"Thank you Daniel, for saving both of us." He nodded in response. "I'm America."

"I know." I looked at him questioningly. "The Selection." Ahh. I nodded in understanding. "How'd you find him?" He nodded towards Cameron.

"He came out of the bushes while I was singing, he got lost." Daniel chuckled and shook his head in bemusement.

"He's always getting lost that one is." He said, smiling at Cameron who shied away. "It's amazing he allowed you to touch him." I looked at him, confusion in my eyes.

"He's extremely shy. He never lets anyone touch him except for Todd." He explained.

"Who's Todd?"

"The Master of the Stables. It's a pretty prestigious job around here."

"I see…"

"Actually… You might know his daughter." I looked at him confused. "Lucy." My face lit up.

"Oh yes, she's wonderful." I smiled. "Is he her brother then?"

"Of sorts… A year ago, when Todd was out buying food in the markets, he found Cameron all curled up in one of the side streets, starving. His family had left him for dead. They couldn't afford to feed another mouth so Todd brought him back here and he keeps all of us at the stables entertained. He already has a way with the horses." He smiled ruefully. "Don't you mate?"

Cameron nodded seriously. I smiled. "How long until they'll be gone do you think?"

"It varies… But this one sounded real serious. I think we better stay the night here and I'll take a look in the morning." I nodded.

"Is there anything to eat?"

"Plenty."

"Well… If we're going to be stuck in here for a night, I say we make a feast." Daniel cracked a smile.

"Deal."

We had eaten enough food to feed at least 10 people between the three of us. Cameron was quietly asleep on a nearby bed as Daniel and I sat across from each other at the table in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, sitting in an uncomfortable silence. I was startled when he spoke at random.

"You did a good thing you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Getting rid of the castes. It's a brilliant idea. No one truly understands how terrible it is to be an eight or a seven."

"I know." I murmured quietly. We lapsed off into silence until he spoke again.

"I'll stand up for you, you know. Everyone will. The majority of the country is hoping for you." I nodded him in acknowledge. "You're a true Queen, Lady America." He said solemnly. "Even if you don't win, you're destined for something great and I know it, we all do." My eyes got teary in response. People were behind me, people wanted me to win.

"Thank you Daniel, it means a lot. Especially because… Well…. The King was not happy with me and neither is Maxon."

"Yeah I know, the palace gossip gets around really quickly." He said. "You've got a fighting spirit America, one that can't be downed easily. Keep on fighting, because if you keep on fighting for what you believe in, someday, it'll all be worth it. That's what my father said."

"Your father must be a wise man."

"He was."

"Oh Daniel… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Daniel sighed. "He died a long time ago. Todd's like an adoptive father to me too." I smiled. I would have to meet and thank this man one day. "By the way, call me Dan, everyone does."

"Only if you drop the Lady when we don't have to be proper." I said back. He smiled.

"Sure." He stood up and stretched. "We better get some sleep America, it's getting dark and we have a long day ahead of us I am sure." I nodded and stood. There was only one other bed. "You can have the bed." I shook my head.

"No, you. I'll survive one night roughing it on the ground. I haven't done it for some time actually." I said thoughtfully.

"No, you should have it. You're a Lady and I'm a–" I cut him off.

"Not here. Here we're just America and Dan. And it looks like Dan hasn't gotten any decent sleep in a while so you get the bed. I can share with Cameron."

"If you're sure?" He asked, hesitant.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Thanks America, you really are the people's miracle."

"The what?" I asked confused.

"It's what the people of the lower castes call you, the people's miracle. You've brought us all some hope that maybe someday we won't have to live like this, someday we'll get a chance to live the lives we want to live." I blushed and smiled at his comment and gently moved Cameron over to one side of the bed and slid in next to him.

"Thanks Dan, and goodnight."

"Night America. Sweet dreams." I smiled as my eyelids closed from their own tiredness and I fell asleep dreaming of the days to come, the days when things would be better, when the castes were gone, when everyone was equal.

* * *

MAXON

By the time it was late afternoon, nearing night I had had enough. The meetings were completely preposterous and just stupid. Once again we were going nowhere, like a dog chasing it's tail, around in circles. I wanted to see America, I didn't know why but I felt that I just needed to see her. My feet started taking me to the gardens where I had last seen her, maybe she'd still be there but before I could get more than 2 steps in that direction, a guard was pulling me along.

"Quick Your Majesty! The rebels have broken through the outside gates! You must get to the safe room immediately!" We both ran in the direction of the safe room, I was quickly inside and the doors were shut behind me.

"Maxon! You're safe!" Mother came up to hug me tightly. "I was so worried, we all were."

"Mum… Can't…. Breathe…." She just smiled and hugged me tighter. "Is everyone else here?"

"Lady Elise, Lady Celeste and Lady Kriss are all here." She said but frowned. "But no one has seen Lady America since breakfast." My heart stopped. My breathing faltered.

"She…she.. she's not back from the gardens?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

"Oh god… No… Guards! Guards! Check the grounds for Lady America, she was last seen in the gardens."

"The Western Gardens!" I called out as two guards nodded and left the room through a secret passageway. "I need to sit down." I said as Amberley nodded.

"Get some rest honey, I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a strong girl." I put my head in my hands, where could she be?

"What are you sitting down for boy? Get up! Come help strategize with us men!" My father boomed from the other side of the room. Reluctantly I got up and walked over shakily. "What's gotten into you my boy?" He asked with mock concern.

"It's Lady America." I swallowed loudly. "She's not here with the rest of the Elite." The King hid a smile.

"Well that's too bad… If she's taken, I guess that narrows your choice down." He said as the other advisors laughed at his joke. All I could see was red. How could he? She could be dead for all we knew and he was making jokes about it. I balled my fists at my sides, closed my eyes and breathed deeply through my nose. Relax, I willed myself. She is safe. She is safe. She is safe. The voices of the advisors washed over me as they all turned into one. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't knowing that America was out there somewhere, somewhere where I couldn't save her. I sighed. It was going to be one long sleepless night.

* * *

What do you think? Hopefully it was worth the wait, I shall return to write some more in a few weeks time when school isn't as hectic.

Adios for now,

Faithinfools xx


	3. Chapter 3

Imma back. Enjoy my little minions, enjoy...

P.S. The song belongs to the Black Eyed Peas, and is not any of my material.

xx faithinfools

* * *

AMERICA

I woke up to the sound of frying sausages, Daniel was frying them on the stove and Cameron was still asleep on the bed beside me. I smiled at the sight of him. I got up quietly and walked over to where Daniel was.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied smiling. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yum. Can I do anything?" I asked.

"Sure. Cut some bread will you? Maybe organise the plates or something. Find some sauce maybe? I've never dined with a Lady before."

"And I've never dined with a stable boy before, I guess we can call it even." He smiled. I quickly cut the bread, found some sauce and watched as he finished the sausages. As I watched I wondered about Maxon and all of the other Elite. I wondered where they were. I wondered if he was worried about me. I shook my head. Probably not. He had the other 3 girls to worry about.

"I'm going to wake Cameron up now." I said. Daniel nodded. I walked over to the bed and gently prodded him away. "Wake up Cameron, sweetie." He opened his eyes groggily.

"America?"

"Hey Cameron."

"Where's Daddy?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ssshhhh." I comforted him. "As soon as we eat breakfast we can go find your Daddy okay?" He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and nodded. "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yes." I picked him up, resting him on my hip and walked over to the table. All three of us sat down and we all ate our fill, both Daniel and Cameron gulping down food as fast as they could. As I watched, I felt my heart wrench. I knew what it meant to have food. I knew what it meant to live without food. I felt for them. I moved to put my dishes in the sink and picked up my guitar, sitting on the bed and began to sing.

_People killing, people dying_  
_Children hurt can you hear them crying_  
_Can you practice what you preach_  
_And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us_  
_Send us some guidance from above_  
_Cause people got me, got me questioning_  
_Where is the love?_

_Where is the love?_

I strummed the final chord and was startled out of my reverie by Daniel and Cameron who were clapping and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"That was really good America." Daniel said honestly.

"Really? Something I just made up just then."

"Really good." Cameron agreed. I smiled back at them.

"Can we go out yet?"

"I don't know... I'm going to check now." Daniel went to the hatch on the roof and I watched cautiously as he slowly undid the lock, waiting, listening, hoping. He looked back at us. "I'm going to open it and if it's all clear, I'll go out and back to the castle to make sure it's over. I'll come back and do a special knock on the door so you'll know it's me. Then open it and I'll take you back. If I don't come back within say, an hour, then don't come out until at least 12 hours later." America nodded determinedly.

"Thanks Daniel. Good luck." She added. He nodded and raised the hatch before taking off, sprinting towards the castle. America quickly locked and barricaded the door.

"Now we just have to wait Cam." I said. "We just have to wait..."

* * *

MAXON

The horrid night in the safe room was over. The rebels had gone. They had made a mess of things of course but it could all be fixed... Hopefully. Then I remembered. America. Where was she? I quickly grabbed the nearest guard and told him to look for America. Where was she? I was determined to go on the search for myself but it was not to be.

"There you are Maxon!" A shrill voice rang out through the hall. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Celeste.

"Lady Celeste." I said, smiling.

"You must help me. My room is a mess and my maids are incompetent." She said. Her arms latching themselves around me. She purred 'seductively' in my ear.

"I'm sorry my dear but I have to go help the King, there are plenty of measures we have to take because of the rebels. They're getting too close." She unwrapped her arms from around me reluctantly.

"Of course Maxon." She said, almost whinging. I sighed.

"I'll see you later my dear." She brightened at that and smiled before walking away. I walked as normally as I could before breaking out in a dead sprint, rallying more guards to be on the look out for America. Where was she?! I ran into her room but all I found were Lucy, Anne and Mary. "Hello Ladies. Have you seen Lady America?" I asked breathlessly as they curtsied quickly.

"No. We thought she was with you..." Anne said, her eyes widening. Lucy dropped to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Anne and Mary quickly went to comfort her. "We'll take care of her your Majesty. But please. Find Lady America. We don't know where we'd be without her." Anne said, tears in her eyes. I nodded.

"I promise you I will." I walked out, crashing into a guard. "Aspen is it?" He nodded tersely. "I want at least 4 search parties out looking for Lady America immediately." His eyes went wide.

"She didn't make it back last night?"

"No." I said quietly. "We must find her immediately." He nodded, determination in his eyes. "I shall come with you for the search around the grounds." He nodded again. "Send 3 parties out beyond the castle walls and send the last around the castle. The last party will go with me." He nodded and we walked briskly to find more guards to make up our search parties until I heard-

"Maxon." A booming voice said. My heart sunk. Father. I looked towards the guard, Aspen.

"Continue on without me. You know what to do, if you find any trace of her inform me immediately. Meet me at the front doors of the palace. If I am not there in 5 minutes you may proceed without me."

"Yes your Majesty." He bowed and quickly walked off.

"Yes Father?" I turned to see him directly behind me, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing boy?"

"Searching for Lady America." I said quietly. He scoffed.

"Don't be stupid boy! She's probably long gone by now, or even better, dead." I saw red at this point, the blood in my veins boiling.

"Don't say that." I said, whispering angrily.

"I can say what I like. I am the King. And I will have you remember it." He whispered angrily back. "Come. We have rebel business to deal with."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no." His eyes narrowed and he grabbed me by the collar.

"You little scheming-"

"Your Majesty. You are needed urgently. We must start the council meeting." Father let go of me, brushed himself off as if nothing had happened and turned around to address the man.

"Of course Seigfried. I will be right in." He nodded, bowed and left. Father whirled around to face me again, taking me by the collar.

"Watch your tongue boy. Next time there will be consequences." He let go and righted himself. He walked off, throwing words at me over his shoulder, "And I wouldn't bother if I were you, she's probably dead by now." He laughed tonelessly and walked into the council room. I fumed in anger. Sometimes I couldn't stand him. But now there was no time. I had to make it to the palace doors. America. Oh America, where are you?

* * *

Hope you liked it!

xx faithinfools


End file.
